Triplets of destruction, chaos and mischief
by zaylo267
Summary: What is better than having a chaotic and mischievous brother and sister to come to the rescue from the very fate of darkness?


"Finally Loki is stopped! After all the trouble and trial, let's look around Asgard," Tony said, looking at the other Avengers as Loki is brought towards the Allfather, Odin.

Thor sighs sadly, as Odin talks to Loki.

"Loki, you have caused so much destruction in Migard and Asgard. You also had attempted to destroy another realm. I shall sentence you to -"

"WE ARE BACK!"

Two hooded persons burst in through the palace door, with one of them yelling loudly, interrupting Odin's words.

Odin frowns at the two hooded person at the interruption of the trial.

"Thor!" One of the hooded person ran towards Thor, hood dropping to reveal the same face who should be facing the trial, seemingly very happy to see Thor.

"Loki!" Thor looks at the hooded person in shock, hands reaching for Mjolnir. The other Avengers prepared their weapons to fight.

The hooded person who look like Loki, instantly looks most unhappy at the words Thor said, jumping away from Thor and twisting around slightly before disappearing into thin air.

"That is a new trick. Where did he go?" Steve said, eyes wide in shock.

The hooded person appear suddenly in front of Thor, twirling around to hit Thor with a frying pan.

Thor stumbles backwards from the attack, facing the hooded fellow, glaring a little. The other Avengers aimed at the person, unsure whether to attack immediately or wait until Thor signals to attack.

The hooded person glares at Thor angrily, pointing the frying pan at Thor.

"Why can't you just remember my _name_, THOR!" The hooded person yelled at Thor, glaring with a deadly aura surrounding him. Thor steps back a little, looking at the strange weapon warily.

"You this brainless brother of mine who just grow up with me since from childhood, don't remember my name!" The hooded person screamed at Thor in anger, whacking Thor in the face again with the frying pan. The Avengers look at the hooded person nervously.

"You know what is this fascinating weapon I have here? In Migard, this is called a frying pan! It is the most useful migardian item which can fry and be used to whack brainless people which one of the migardian told me. And it is most thrilling to whack you with it!" The hooded person smirked at Thor.

"You are Loke." Thor said in surprise, eyes widening in recognition.

"Finally, you remember." Loke said, looking at him with a frown.

"But where-" "Shut up, Thor. You are still so dumb after you grown up. I am still surprised Asgard is still existing with you still around." Loke said, looking around the palace curiously.

~.~

The other hooded person walk up to Loki, hugging him.

Loki looks at the hooded person in surprise with wide eyes, unable to say anything due to the muzzle.

The hooded person waved her hand casually, making the muzzle vanish.

"Lori?" Loki looks at her with teary eyes.

"Loki! I miss you so much!" Lori said, snuggling him.

"I miss you too..." Loki said, hugging back.

Odin then decided to interrupt the moments they have together by mentioning about the trial.

T_T

Loki looks angrily at Odin, fuming at the words of his.

"Since young, you lied to us that we are your sons and daughter . And all this time we are frost giants and you are still trying to cover up the fact you lied to us?" Loki said loud and clearly, letting everyone within the court room to be able to hear every single word clearly.

"We are frost giants?" Lori asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

Loke looks shocked for a moment, making Thor and the rest of the Avengers nervous about another big unavoidable fight.

Loke immediately teleport in front of Loki, asking to reconfirm his words.

Loke looks at Loki with a blank face before smiling very widely.

"Yes! I am not related to any of the the idiots here!" Loke exclaimed out loud.

'That is the only thing you worried about?' Loki looks at Loke, raising an eyebrow in bemusement.

'This is so humiliating!' Lori face palm at the words of Loke.

"This is the best news ever! We should have a feast for this! Even though I don't like feast, but this is just too good to miss out such good news!" Loke cheered.

"And best thing is… I am not related to you!" Loke pointing to Odin. Odin frowns at the finger pointing at him.

"Though I am quite sad to say that I am not your biological son, but I love you and will always help you if in need of it, mother." Loke said, teleporting and bowing to Frigga who is standing beside Odin. Frigga smiles at the sweet gesture Loke shows to her.

"And to you, my dumb brother." Loke said, pausing for effect. Thor looks at him with wide eyes in anticipation.

"You need to get married." Loke said with a poker face. "Soon."

"With a smart wife of course." Loke quickly added.

The other Avengers are trying to keep their poker face but failing to stop the giggles from escaping.

"Oh, I have a present for you. I got all kinds of interesting things from all the realm so I decided to be so generous just for today." Loke said, making a pretty box appear in his hand.

"I got this beautiful necklace modified for both genders. It have healing powers and an ability to make the user invisible anytime they want." Loke smirked, revealing the beautiful necklace within the box. "It also can change colours to match you too."

"But isn't it still an 'womanly' accessory?" Thor asked with a frown.

"You just have to said the word, Thor." Loki internally sighed.

"This is going to be the best day to have a little drama in life." Lori internally squeaking in joy for the incoming problem .

Loke looks at Thor with a poker face before whacking him across the face with the frying pan.

"Oww, why are you whacking at my face?" Thor said, holding his bruised face before being whacked repeatedly.

Loke continuously whacks Thor until he fainted. He gives one last loud whack on his head before marching to stand before Natasha.

The Avengers look at him warily, expecting him to attack them.

"For you, my lady." Loke said, presenting the gift with a bow.

Natasha looks at Loke in surprise before taking the gift warily.

"Well, since the rest of you also did manage to defeat my brother, you all can have a gift too." Loke said, looking at the other Avengers.

Clint frowns at Loke.

"What makes you think we will accepts presents from you?" Clint sneers at him.

"You don't like presents? Then none for all of you." Loke said airily, walking away to stand beside Lori and Loki. Tony silently wants to know the gifts Loke wants to give them.

"Despite all the interfering people to this trial, Loki will be sentenced to-" "Hold on a second." Lori said clearly with her voice echoing around the room.

"What is it now?" Odin said impatiently.

"Loki is innocent. We can prove it." Lori said confidently.

"And what are the evidence that Loki is innocent?" Odin asked.

"His eyes is not green when he invades Migard. His eyes is only green after he is being defeated." Lori declares, making Loki look at her in shock.

"Is that true, Loki?" Odin said sternly.


End file.
